Currently, there are a large number of merchants in the commercial marketplace without direct access to payment authorization capabilities of a payment provider (e.g. credit card company, etc.). As a result, such merchants do not have a mechanism to determine whether they will be paid for the goods and/or services which they deliver. Thus, merchants can only hope that the revenue that they will eventually receive covers their day-to-day operational costs, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.